Unlock my Zodiac!
is the official transformation phrase for ''☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆''. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need their Grandiose Keys. Sequences Amorette to Cure Sagittarius Amorette takes out her Grandiose Key and points it toward the horizon, a tremendous amount of hearts blowing against her as a magical pink array with her zodiac sign on it appears before her. She then calls out "Unlock my Zodiac!" before inserting the key into the newly formed keyhole. After uttering the magical phrase and turning the key, the array responds by shining in a golden color before shattering into many pieces which fly past Amorette, showing her reflection on all the crystal shards. Afterwards, she raises her index finger upward to the sky and shouts "Sagittarius!". A constellation pattern of Sagittarius appears on the sky (does not matter if it is day or night) in a pinkish color. In response to this, a lovely harmony is heard and the transformation begins. The transformation sequence starts with a gold framed mirror showing Amorette's reflection. She opens her eyelids, revealing her green eyes which soon turn blue as soon as bits of pink glitter magically pass her face. As soon as this happens, the Sagittarius symbol appears as a pinkish light before disappearing into thin air. Amorette travels through the mirror as if it were a portal, and it leads her into a galactic dimension of sparkling pink. A book lies there in the middle of an antique table out of nowhere. It starts to flip its pages on its own, stopping at exactly the ninth one, where a figure of Amorette is. Rainbow glitter has already replaced Amorette's civilian clothes, wrapping around her body. Amorette reaches out to a cluster of constellations, which all go down to wrap around her arms and pull her up and guide her toward a sparkly pink heart, allowing her to sit on it. She has her index finger flexed high in the air, tracing six different Zodiac symbols: each with a different hue. Six ribbons of different colors stream out of the said symbols in opposite directions, hitting star-shaped target boards scattered all around the place in the process. All the ribbons deflect off of them and head for her. She extends her arm out, and the magical red ribbon made of hearts spirals up her arm, giving her a pink wristband with a huge bow. She swipes her other arm, and this time a green ribbon spirals up that arm, giving her the same wristband. Two orange ribbons travel up her legs, giving her a pair of ankle-high boots and white stockings. A silver ribbon spirals around her neck, forming a pink-colored choker with a prismatic star hanging off of it like a locket. A yellow ribbon moves to her left ear, forming pink-and-white dangling earrings. Then, a white ribbon flies to her right ear, forming the matching pink-and-white earrings. The heart that had carried Amorette spins around repeatedly as a bow and arrow materializes in her grip. She releases the arrow, which soon separates into five bundles of glitter with different hues. Amorette blows off the sparkles even further while tracing five new Zodiac symbols, and a lavender ribbon comes into view. The lavender ribbon flies around her hip, forming her skirt. An indigo ribbon swirls into view, circling her waist and forming a golden ring decorated with colorful orbs. A magenta ribbon spirals around her torso, instantly forming her top. A blue ribbon moves toward the center of the top, forming a pink-colored bow. A cyan ribbon twirls and lands right on the bow, forming a heart-shaped prism. Amorette once again writes another Zodiac symbol in the air, but it is hers this time, causing a pink heart to materialize. She takes it in her hands, cradling it against her chest before it transforms into tiny pink hearts that are strung together like a ribbon. The pink ribbon travels to her hair, restyling it and forming her hair accessories. Finally, a magical circle (which has the same design as the array) appears above Amorette's head, zooming down her whole body. As soon as the circle passed her hair, its black color instantly turns pink. She flips her hair, and a flash of pink light gave the tips of her hair a nice peach ombre. She then throws herself onto a blanket of stars, disappearing into the galaxy's wondrous cloak. Shortly afterwards, a shooting star passes by like a zipping arrow, and with it comes Amorette. Finally, she opens her eyes, stars and constellations reflected within them. Wordlessly, she leaps off the star and lands on space itself, stardust flying everywhere around her. She introduces herself while tracing her assigned Zodiac with a trail of pink energy before striking her final pose. Asuhi to Cure Leo Asuhi takes out her Grandiose Key and points it toward the horizon, a tremendous amount of light blowing against her as a magical yellow array with her zodiac sign appears before her. She then calls out "Unlock my Zodiac!" before inserting the key into the newly formed keyhole. After uttering the magical phrase and turning the key, the array responds by shining in a golden color before shattering into many pieces which fly past Asuhi, showing her reflection on all the crystal shards. Afterwards, she raises her index finger upward to the sky and shouts "Leo!". A constellation pattern of Leo appears on the sky (does not matter if it is day or night) in a yellowish color. In response to this, a beautiful harmony is heard and the transformation begins. The transformation sequence starts with a gold framed mirror showing Asuhi's reflection. She opens her eyelids, revealing her brown eyes which soon turn yellow as soon as bits of hazel glitter magically pass her face. As soon as this happens, the Leo symbol appears as a yellowish light before disappearing into thin air. Asuhi travels through the mirror as if it were a portal, and it leads her into a shiny dimension of sparkling yellow. Ryoka to Cure Aries Ryoka takes out her Grandiose Key and points it toward the horizon, a tremendous amount of flames blowing against her as a magical red array with her zodiac sign appears before her. She then calls out "Unlock my Zodiac!" before inserting the key into the newly formed keyhole. After uttering the magical phrase and turning the key, the array responds by shining in a golden color before shattering into many pieces which fly past Ryoka, showing her reflection on all the crystal shards. Afterwards, she raises her index finger upward to the sky and shouts "Aries!". A constellation pattern of Aries appears on the sky (does not matter if it is day or night) in a reddish color. In response to this, a passionate harmony is heard and the transformation begins. The transformation sequence starts with a gold framed mirror showing Ryoka's reflection. She opens her eyelids, revealing her red-orange eyes which soon turn scarlet as soon as bits of red glitter magically pass her face. As soon as this happens, the Aries symbol appears as a reddish light before disappearing into thin air. Ryoka travels through the mirror as if it were a portal, and it leads her into a fiery dimension of sparkling red. Yukiko to Cure Gemini Yukiko takes out her Grandiose Key and points it toward the horizon, a tremendous amount of feathers blowing against her as a magical orange array with her zodiac sign appears before her. She then calls out "Unlock my Zodiac!" before inserting the key into the newly formed keyhole. After uttering the magical phrase and turning the key, the array responds by shining in a golden color before shattering into many pieces which fly past Yukiko, showing her reflection on all the crystal shards. Afterwards, she raises her index finger upward to the sky and shouts "Gemini!". A constellation pattern of Gemini appears on the sky (does not matter if it is day or night) in an orange color. In response to this, a joyousharmony is heard and the transformation begins. The transformation sequence starts with a gold framed mirror showing Yukiko's reflection. She opens her eyelids, revealing her dark-orange eyes which soon turn tangerine as soon as bits of orange glitter magically pass her face. As soon as this happens, the Gemini symbol appears as an orange light before disappearing into thin air. Yukiko travels through the mirror as if it were a portal, and it leads her into a cloudy dimension of sparkling orange. Kotone to Cure Virgo Reina to Cure Aquarius Tsukimi to Cure Cancer Fuyuko to Cure Pisces Hanami to Cure Taurus Hisa to Cure Capricorn Mika to Cure Scorpio Sei to Cure Libra Category:Transformations Category:Anon Transformations Category:Anonymouswriter Category:AnonymousWriter Category:AnonymousWriter37 Category:Anonymouswriter37 Category:User:Anonymouswriter37 Category:Anon Category:CinnAnon Category:Cinn@non Category:Cinnanon Category:CPC Category:Transformation Phrases